The Journey Begins
by ThornWolf the Loyal
Summary: Windwalker has made it to the forest Clans, connecting the StarClans together. Knowledge is passed on, warning of the destruction of the mountain Clans unless they leave. Will they be able to find a new home. And can Windwalker find her Clan again?
1. Clans

**MysticClan**

Leader: Aquastar (storm gray she-cat w/ blue-green eyes)

Deputy: Emberflame (light orange she-cat w/ light blue eyes)

Medicine Cat: Frostbite (ice-blue she-cat w/ white tail and blue eyes)

Warriors: Rockfire (gray tom w/ black spots and orange eyes) Shadowfire (black tom w/ orange eyes) Nightrain (black striped gray tom)

-Sunpaw

Skysong (silvery white she-cat w/ dark blue eyes)

Winterstorm (white tom)

Blackstone (large black tom)

Swiftwind (tabby tom)

Shadowstorm (black tom with dark brown eyes)

Solarflare (black she-cat w/ dark green eyes and thin white lines on her body)

Icefeather (white she-cat w/ light blue eyes)

Ivyvine (light brown she-cat with bright green eyes, formerly a street-cat)

-Twilightpaw

Wolfheart (dark brown she-cat w/ a white patch on her chest and icy blue eyes)

Apprentices: Sunpaw (light gold tom with

Twilightpaw (light gray she-cat with purple eyes)

Elders: Mossear (white she-cat with brown patches) Mistmoon (light gray she-cat w/ white legs and green eyes)

Turtleshell (tortoiseshell tom)

Solarwind (black she-cat w/ silver lines crossing her body and dark blue eyes)

Queens:Snowdrift (white she-cat with green eyes)

**MoonClan**

Leader: Riverstar (blue-gray she-cat)Deputy: Rockfall (burly brown tom)Medicine Cat: Waterlily (gray and white she-cat)

Warriors: Tigerpelt (dark tabby tom)

-Windpaw

Eagletalon (golden tom)

-Flowerpaw

Thunderclap (dark gold tom)

-Squirrelpaw

Bearclaw (black and brown tom)

Blue-eyes (black she-cat w/ blue eyes)

Owlpelt (dark brown she-cat w/ big eyes)

Silvercloud (silvery gray she-cat)

Redfoot (black tom w/ one red-colored paw)

Apprentices: Squirrelpaw (brown she-cat)

Flowerpaw (white she-cat)

Windpaw (gray tom)

Elders: Poppypelt (red she-cat)

Graysky (dark gray tom)

Queens: Songbird (white she-cat)

**SunClan**

Leader: Lionstar (dark gold tom w/ a thick ruff around his neck)

Deputy: Sagestreak (light gray she-cat)

Medicine Cat: Dandelionpuff (creamy-white she-cat with bright gold eyes)

-Whitefoot (ginger tom w/ one white paw)

Warriors: Rosethorn (white she-cat)

-Flowerpaw

Dawnsun (light gold she-cat)

Foxtail (rust colored she-cat)

Wildfire (red and white tom)

-Thornpaw

Smallpebble (small gray she-cat)

-Leafpaw

Redleaf (red she-cat)

Windsky (silvery white she-cat)

Sootfur (dark gray tom)

Brighteye (black she-cat w/ blue eyes)

Apprentices: Leafpaw (gray dappled she-cat)

Flowerpaw (white she-cat)

Thornpaw (dark brown tom)

Elders: Mountainside (massive black tom)

Oceantide (blue she-cat)

Queens: Rabbittail (brown she-cat w/ a short white tail)

-Patchkit (black and white tom)

-Stonekit (dark gray tom)

**NightClan**

Leader: Falconstar (large gray-brown tom)

Deputy: Snakescale (brown tom)

Medicine Cat: Littleflame (small red-gold she-cat)

-Brindlepaw (light brown she-cat)

Warriors: Brushblaze (dark brown tabby tom w/ dark orange eyes)

Lightningstrike (light gold tom)

-Bramblepaw (brown tom)

Thornshadow (Dark brown she-cat)

Russetpelt (reddish she-cat)

-Brakenpaw (dark brown tom)

Spottedfur (dappled gray she-cat)

Darkriver (almost-black tom)

Leopardspots (gold spotted she-cat)

Featherfur (gray and white she-cat)

Midnightflower (dark blue-gray she-cat)

Apprentices: Bramblepaw (brown tom)

Brindlepaw (light brown she-cat)

Brakenpaw (dark brown tom)

Elders: Longfur (long-haired black she-cat)

Scarshoulder (gray tom w/ a long scar that starts on his shoulder and runs down his leg)

Queens:


	2. Chapter 1

**Hiho! Now you get to find out the answers to the cliffhanger! Isn't it exciting!**

**AN: I'm putting in a few dreams first, just to warn you.**

Chapter 1

Frostbite stood alone, waiting. Waiting for what, she didn't know, but she stayed put. She believed that she was standing in the middle of this forest for a reason. StarClan would tell her soon.

_The air before her shimmered and a dark gray she-cat appeared. She was old and grizzled, covered in scars. Frostbite didn't recognize her. Before she could say anything, the cat held up her tail._

"_Do not ask any questions. I know what they are, and I will give you the answers. I am not from your StarClan, but from that which watches over the cats beyond the mountains. Windwalker completed her mission. That is how I can speak to you. Listen to me. You must leave the base of the mountains. They have protected your Clans for many generations, but soon they will no longer be safe. You must flee away from them, or perish in the fast coming disaster."_

_As soon as she was finished speaking, the cat started to fade. "Wait! Is Windwalker coming home?" Frostbite called, but the cat didn't reply. Before she disappeared completely, Frostbite caught a glimmer of sorrow in the cat's orange eyes. Then she was gone._

_-----_

_Emberflame stood in awe as the black and gray tom approached her. "Hawkwing?"_

_The tom blinked his golden eyes. "Yes. But there is no time for pleasantries. I come with a warning for you to pass on to the other Clans. A great danger is coming. What it is, I do not know. But I do know that you must get out of here within one moons time. If you do not leave, then all those who have made their home at the base of the mountains will die. Go!"_

_His last desperate yowl was filled with such force that Emberflame recoiled from the former deputy. Then he was gone._

-----

Emberflame blinked her eyes and sat up. What a strange dream…? She understood something was wrong, but what? Emberflame needed to talk the disturbing dream over with someone, to try to make sense of it. She turned to wake Wolfheart, but her sister wasn't in the den with her and the other warriors. Emberflame poked her head out of the den. The nearly full moon hung high and bright in the sky. It was still far too late for any cat to be out and about.

Nevertheless, Emberflame padded out of the den, being careful not to wake the others. She looked up to see her Wolfheart staring up at the moon. Emberflame went a little bit closer, confused. She thought that the bark-furred warrior would have heard her, but Wolfheart's ice blue eyes hadn't so much as flicked her way. _Where on earth is she now?_ Emberflame thought. _Hopefully not worrying about Windwalker._

But indeed, Wolfheart was thinking about her kit. She sensed something terrible had happened, that her kit might be dying. But something even bigger was on her mind tonight. She was proud of her sisters, that Emberflame was deputy and hopefully future leader, and that Frostbite held the honorable position of medicine cat. But what about her? Wolfheart didn't like it, but she was envious. They held places of great responsibility and honor, and she was happy for them, but she was only a warrior. Yes, she had been a queen, giving life to Sunpaw, Twilightpaw, and Windwalker, but she wanted to be more than that. She was ambitious, and she knew it. For a fleeting moment, she envisioned herself as leader, leading her Clan in a patrol and training new warriors. Wolfheart quickly dispelled these thoughts. Too much ambition could lead to disaster. She would settle for her position as warrior.

"What are you thinking about?" a meow interrupted her thoughts. Wolfheart sprang up and almost let out a battle yowl before she recognized Emberflame. She forced herself to calm down.

"Not much," she mewed as naturally as possible. She hoped Emberflame hadn't picked up on her thoughts.

"If you weren't thinking about much, you would've heard me come up," the deputy replied. "Is Windwalker on your mind?"

"Yes," Wolfheart sighed. So far it didn't seem as though Emberflame knew what she had been dreaming about. And besides, it wasn't a complete lie, was it?

The orange she-cat placed her tail over her sister's shoulders. Emberflame realized this probably wasn't the best time to mention strange dreams. "I'm sure she's fine. Why don't you came and get some rest?" She led the way back to the den with Wolfheart following her slowly, feeling more like a kit now than a warrior.

-----

The first thing Windwalker was aware of was the darkness. Was she still unconscious? She almost snorted at herself. No, if she were still out, she wouldn't be able to think. For a moment, she thought her eyes were closed until she saw something shift nearby.

Then she felt something warm over her neck. She could feel its heart beat, feel it breathing. _Hedge, _she thought warmly. The thought dawned on her that if she felt him, shouldn't she be able to feel the rest of her body?

Instantly she regretted that thought. All at once the memory of getting hit by the Twoleg monster came back, and along with it, the pain. It tore through her like a bear through the forest. She half screamed, half choked from the agony.

Seconds later she sensed two cats standing over her, a gray and a tortoise shell. The gray was trying to feed her something- poppy seeds? -while the other was speaking softly to her, running her tongue between Windwalker's ears. She felt Hedge moving about, trying to get in front of her. But as quickly as she had woken up, Windwalker was asleep again.

-----

The next time she woke up, it was much brighter. She moaned quietly when she tried to roll onto her stomach, the pain in her side and legs forcing her to lie back down on her side. Moments later she heard the constant stream of chatter of a chipmunk coming closer and closer. Then Hedge moved into her line of view.

"Windy! She I told ya she'd be fine! Windy's a fighter, she wouldn't just give up! Isn't that right, Windy? You came all this way and it's just plain silly ta think that you'd just give up and-"

"Hello, Hedge," Windwalker purred, gently cutting off her friend's incessant rambling. "Who are you talking to?"

"Cindy and Leaf," he answered, cuddling up against her muzzle.

"Uh, that's Leafpool, me, and Cinderpelt, her," a cat meowed, sounding amused. Windwalker twisted her head around to see two she-cats walking in. The gray was carrying a small wad of spider webs in her mouth. Leafpool padded to Windwalker's side and gently started to clean away the soiled spider webs that were covering her shoulder and flank.

"Your medicine cats," Windwalker mewed, wincing at the touch of Leafpool's paws, despite how gentle she was being.

"Yes. How did you know that?" Cinderpelt asked as she began to apply the fresh spider webs.

"'Cause I'm part of a Clan, too. Or was, anyway."

This seemed to surprise both of the cats. They gawked at the injured she-cat before turning away to discuss something in hushed tones. Windwalker didn't bother trying to hear them and instead focused on Hedge who was trying to be helpful. He had picked up a piece of clean web that had fallen out of the bundle and was attempting to place it on her side. However, it never made it to its destination as Hedge only succeeded in getting tangled in it.

Cinderpelt came over and crouched next to her. "Do you feel up to talking with Firestar, our leader?"

"Yes, as long as I do not have to speak too much about my Clan," Windwalker agreed.

Leafpool hurried out of the den. She returned soon with the flame colored tom. He was younger than she expected, or at least younger than Aquastar.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Windwalker wasn't sure if he was being formal or if he really did care about her health. Still, she replied, "I hurt all over, but I guess that it's better to feel pain than to be dead."

Firestar nodded slightly. "What is your name? And what is someone as young as you doing so far from a Clan?"

Windwalker's gaze darted to Hedge, silently warning him to keep quiet. Luckily, he was too busy pulling the sticky web out of his fur to care about much else. "My name is Windwalker. I was born into MysticClan, one of the four Clans found beyond the mountains. When I was still a kit, I was told by a spirit cat to come and find the Clans who lived here. After at least a moon of travel and one Twoleg monster attack, here I am."

"So StarClan sent you to find us?" Firestar asked.

"No. The spirits of fallen Wanderers, those who had attempted to find you first, long before me, sent me."

"I see. And why did you have to make this journey?" the leader asked.

"I…I…don't know. That was never told to me, only that it was vital that I find you," she replied.

Firestar thought about this for a moment. Finally, he meowed, "How do I know that your Clan isn't planning an attack on ThunderClan?"

Windwalker's head snapped around to look at him. "No offense and all that, but are you mouse brained? First off, I left of my own accord at slightly more than 5 moons of age. Secondly, do I even smell like I've been around enough cats to make up a patrol much less a Clan? And finally, do you really think that it would be part of any attack plan to have a young cat get attacked by a Twoleg monster?"

Firestar arched an eyebrow. She was bolder than he had ever expected. Perhaps this supported her claims even further, for if she had been in a Clan she certainly would have more respect for a leader. "Very well then, little Windwalker. I will believe you. But understand that if my Clan is threatened I will not hesitate to defend it."

"Understood. And I hope you understand that if you don't stop eyeing Hedge like he is prey that _I_ will not hesitate to defend _him_," Windwalker replied.

Firestar purred softly. "Very defensive of such a little creature. And very bold to threaten me when you are already badly hurt."

Windwalker glowered up at him, obviously missing the joke. "It's not a threat, it's a promise," she half growled.

Firestar laughed again. "Do not worry, little one. You and your friend will be safe. Get some rest now. I will visit you again tomorrow." He rasped his tongue between her eyes in a comforting gesture before leaving the den. At the opening, he paused. "Cinderpelt, may I speak with you outside?" The medicine cat dipped her head and followed him outside.

Leafpool leaned over Windwalker. "Don't worry. Firestar is a very good leader, and he keeps his promises. Is there anything I can bring you?"

"Perhaps some water," Windwalker mewed. But by the time Leafpool brought her moss soaked with water, Windwalker was asleep, with the chipmunk nestled on her neck.

Outside, Firestar sat with Cinderpelt. "Do you think we can believe her?" he asked.

Cinderpelt dipped her head. "I think so. As fierce as she is, I think it's only out of fear. She's probably uncomfortable being hurt and in an unfamiliar place. And I'm pretty sure she is alone, for unless her Clan mates are a bunch of savages, they would help an injured cat instead of sending a chipmunk for help."

"I trust your judgment. Tell me when she is awake again. I think I might have been a little too rough on her," Firestar meowed.

Cinderpelt butted her head against his shoulder fondly. "I will," she promised.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello. I hadn't realized how long it's been. I've been very busy. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the forest Clans, only the mountain Clans and other characters are mine.**

Chapter 2

Emberflame led the patrol along the border. That night was the Gathering. What Hawkwing had said was on her mind, and she planned to warn the other Clans during the Gathering that night. She had told Aquastar, and both had decided it would be best to keep it a secret until tonight.

"Watch out," meowed Ivyvine. Emberflame stopped just short of walking into a tree. "You're very scatter-brained today. Care to share?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. I'm okay," Emberflame mewed, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"That's the third time today," Twilightpaw said, touching her tail to her aunt's shoulder.

"You sure everything's okay?" Shadowstorm added.

"Yes, I'm fine," the deputy meowed, sounding annoyed. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding. It hung over her like a full storm cloud.

Just then, a low rumbling started. All of the cats looked up, checking the sky for clouds, but it was clear. And then the rumbling became a roar. The earth below them heaved. Weaker trees toppled over and most of the patrol leapt away from the falling foliage. Only Emberflame remained standing in the same place, her eyes fixed on nothing. One of the trees started to fall seemingly in slow motion towards the deputy and would have landed directly on top of her if Shadowstorm hadn't pushed her out of the way.

Getting knocked over by him jolted her out of her trance just as the earth stopped moving. Still, her visions swam before her eyes and it took her a second to get them focused again.

"What just happened?" Twilightpaw mewed, fear making her already high voice even higher.

"I think that was an earthquake," Shadowstorm meowed, laying his tail on her shoulder. "But it's all over now, there's nothing to be afraid of anymore," he added to reassure the apprentice.

"No, that was only the beginning," Emberflame said quietly. More loudly, she meowed, "We have to get back to Aquastar _now_."

_-----_

Windwalker awoke to Hedge's incessant chatter. But something about it was odd, but she couldn't put her paw on what was wrong. She struggled to open her eyes, at first only succeeding in opening her right one. Hedge stood in front of her, with his paws on her nose. Windwalker raised her head a little and opened the other. She gasped at what greeted her, or rather what didn't greet her. What she normally would see with both eyes open were vibrant colors and crisp forms. But now, everything in her right eye was normal, but her left one's vision was limited to little more than dark shadows.

Struggling to her paws, she half-limped/half-crawled to the small pool of water that was in the den. Looking down she almost let out a strangled yowl of shock and despair. Most of her left ear had been torn off, and her left eye couldn't open wider than a squint and had been badly scratched by the Thunderpath's rough surface. Her left leg had clearly been broken, and her once beautiful and ghostly silver striped coat was ragged and tattered.

She stared in horror at her reflection. She didn't notice Hedge climbing up her leg and up onto her head. "Windy, it's okay. You're still you. It doesn't matter," he started whispering into her good ear. Cinderpelt entered the den, and instantly steered Windwalker away from the water. The Wanderer allowed herself to be led back to her nest, Hedge still sitting on her head, now stroking it with one paw.

"This wasn't how I wanted you to find out about what happened," Cinderpelt sighed.

"How…why…I-I don't understand," Windwalker started to mutter incoherently. _How will I ever be able to live like a normal cat…How will I find my way home?_

Cinderpelt, already knowing what the she-cat was thinking, murmured, "Hold on. I'll be right back." She left the den quickly. When she returned, Windwalker was still looking at the ground talking to herself. "Windwalker, I want you to meet someone…someone who is like you. Is that okay?" Windwalker nodded slightly and looked up, having to turn her head further than usual to focus on the medicine cat. Cinderpelt stepped aside, and a she-cat pushed into the den. Windwalker's eye widened in shock. The cat who walked in was clearly once a beautiful ginger and white cat. But, like her, this cat's fur was patchy, her ears were ripped up in some places, and her right eye was missing completely.

But her remaining left eye was full of kindness and understanding. "Hello," she said in a gentle voice. "My name is Brightheart." There was a pause as she waited for Windwalker to speak. "Well, aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Brightheart asked with a small purr.

Windwalker started. "Oh, I-I'm so sorry. I just…uh…I'm Windwalker…Forgive me for asking, but what happened to you?"

Brightheart smiled sadly. "I was a victim of a dog pack that a traitor was controlling." Brightheart told the Wanderer of Tigerstar's treachery, how he tried to take over the forest before her Clans were forced to leave their old home, and how his own ambition led to his demise. "And now," she said when she finished her story, "forgive _me _for asking, but what happened to you?" she finished with a warm smile.

Windwalker shared her story her travels and her foolishness at the Thunderpath that led to her own injuries. When she had finished, both scarred she-cats sat there, silently staring at their own reflections. Finally Windwalker mewed, "How did you make it like this? How will I?"

"Well," Brightheart sighed, "you just have to keep going. What we look like doesn't matter. Just as long as we don't let it make us bitter. We are…examples. We show others that it is who we are that makes us great."

Windwalker let out her own little sigh and leaned against Brightheart. The older she-cat was about to lick the silver-striped cat's head when she noticed that the chipmunk was still sitting there, all curled up into a little ball. "Anything you wish to add, little one?" Brightheart purred gently to Hedge.

He opened his large brown eyes and slowly sat up. "You're da first one who has talked ta me like a cat, 'cept Windy, 'course," he said brightly. Then he slid carefully off of Windwalker's head and balanced carefully on her nose. He looked directly into her eyes, not just her good one, but both of them. "Windy, no matter what happens, I know that you are my bestest friend. Nothing will change that. And, ya know, you're still beautiful ta me." He nuzzled her face as Windwalker let out the loudest of purrs.

Suddenly, Windwalker's good ear twitched. Her head snapped around, almost throwing Hedge off of the nose. Soft but frantic voices reached her, little more than a breath of a breeze. "_We must warn them tonight!" "What will we do now?"_ Windwalker's eye widened. She didn't recognize the first one, but the second one was definitely her mother's. She strained to hear more of the conversation, but Hedge's indignant voice broke her concentration.

"Woah, Windy! What was that for?"

"Are you alright? What happened?" Brightheart asked.

"Something is wrong. I have to go back to my Clan!" Windwalker struggled to her paws, but Cinderpelt, who had been sitting outside of the den, now entered.

"Oh, no you don't. You can barely stand. How will you possibly get back home?" she meowed.

Windwalker laid her ear and a half back against her head. "I made it out here, and I'll make it back home!" she said, half angrily at being treated like a kit. But deep down she was scared. She couldn't stand, she couldn't see very well, she couldn't even hear.

"Now, there's no need to get angry. At least stay until you get a little better. Besides, it's already very late. Just get some rest, okay?" Cinderpelt's gentle voice meowed.

Windwalker glared for a minute before lowering her head. "Fine."

"Good girl," Cinderpelt mewed.

"Good night, Windwalker. And remember what I said, okay?" The Wanderer nodded and returned to her nest as the she-cat left.

Cinderpelt looked down at Windwalker. "Tonight I have to attend the Gathering. Will you be okay on your own?"

"Yes, I will. And I promise that I won't leave."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow." Cinderpelt exited the den as well.

Later that night, one and a half blue eyes watched as the cats left for the Gathering. "Okay, Hedge, let's go."

"But, Windy, ya promised Cindy…"

"I know, but my family is in trouble. I have to go now, otherwise they might all be dead by the time I get there."

"Ya do realize that you'll be very slow in this state, right?"

"Yes, but I'm going to take that chance. If you don't want to come with me, you don't have to."

"Naw, I'm not about to let ya go off on your own. Besides, that long-haired white cat gives me the creeps."

"Okay. Then let's go."

The full moon turned her coat silver as she stepped out of the den. She kept to the shadows and carefully made her way around to the back of the den where Hedge had seen a thin trail that led up and out of the ThnderClan camp. Windwalker moved up it, slowly but deliberately, and somehow made it out of the camp without being noticed. Turning her face to the wind, the Wanderer started off for home with a chipmunk sitting between her shoulder blades.

-----

Somewhere in the forest, five young cats stood around a she-cat who was lying on the ground.

"Mother, please, you can't leave us," meowed the grey tom. His three sisters, one yellow, one brindle and white, and one black huddled next to him.

The she-cat gave a shuddering sigh. "Do not feel sad for me, my kits. I knew that my time was coming soon. I just wish that it wasn't so soon." She paused.

"Brave little Granite, take care of you sisters." The grey nodded, closing his amber eyes.

"Jet, you are a strong cat. Use that strength to help others." Bright blue eyes met her mother's dull ones, and the black struggled to keep the tears at bay.

"Amber, my smallest and most energetic kit. Explore and learn all you can, but _please _listen to your brother and sisters, okay?" Green eyes blinked a silent promise to her mother.

"Dear Amethyst, the oldest of my kits. You have always been the peace keeper. Watch over them." The brindle and white kit's deep purple eyes shone with sadness and she pressed her muzzle into her mother's side.

"And finally, Soul. You may not be my kit, but I have watched over you as though you were of my own blood. Now, being older than my own kits, you must watch over them. You have a powerful gift of compassion; use it to help all you meet."

"Yes, Mother," Soul whispered, her red pelt speckled by the moonlight that filtered in through the leaves overhead.

"I love all of you so much. But now you must leave me, I do not wish you to see my last moments. Go, my dear ones," the mother cat whispered gently.

Soul stood up and carefully herded the kits away.

"What will happen to us now, Soul?" Amethyst asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. But we will make survive, I know we will," she answered.

"What if we meet other cats?" Granite mewed with a small shiver.

"Maybe they'll want to be friends," Amber meowed hopefully, and kind of loudly.

"Are you kidding? You saw what that rogue did to mom," Jet said angrily, her claws scratching the ground. "If only I were bigger, he wouldn't have messed with us."

"Enough," Soul meowed sharply. Then, more kindly, she added, "We should find a place to sleep for tonight. Tomorrow morning we'll decide what to do."

**Sorry again that it took so long for me to update, but it's been rough. Toffee passed on a while ago, and I've been having a hard time getting over it. It took me a long time to put my heart back together. Maybe that's why this chapter ends so sadly. I promise the next one will be happier, and will show up sooner! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey there. As promised the next chapter is out sooner, and is happier. I would like all of ya to know that Toffee will make one last final appearance because I still love her and I'm doing this in memory of her. **

Chapter 3

Hushed meows filled the clearing at Four Rocks as the leaders spoke with each other. All had been badly shaken by the earthquake that had occurred earlier that day. Even the leaders seemed edgy. At last, Aquastar jumped up onto Four Rocks and yowled for silence. "I know we have all been frightened by recent events, but my deputy has something to tell all of you," she said once everyone had quieted down. "Emberflame?"

Emberflame leapt up onto the rock next to her leader. "Cats of all Clans, the earthquake that happened today was bad, but it is only the beginning. During the quake today, I received a vision from StarClan. They warned me that an even bigger one is on its way, one strong to destroy our home."

Fearful meows filled the clearing. "What are we supposed to do?" one voice rose above the others.

Riverstar stepped forward. "Aquastar, Lionstar, Falconstar, and I have discussed this, and we have decided that…," she sighed heavily, "we must leave our home."

Cries filled the air. Suddenly, Bearclaw stepped forward through the crowd. "What about the elders?" Everyone turned to look at the burly MoonClan cat. He shifted nervously but continued on. "They may not be able to keep up with us, especially since we don't even know where we are going to go. They…they may have to remain behind."

"He has a point," meowed Falconstar.

Lionstar thought for a moment before nodding, satisfied with his own decision. "We cannot make their choices for them. The elders must decide what they wish to do themselves. Tonight, we must return to our Clans and tell them of the impending danger. We will meet here again tomorrow with the elders so they can speak together and choose if they wish to join us on the journey or remain behind." He suddenly became aware the other leaders were staring at him.

"Care to discuss that with any of us?" Falconstar meowed.

"Sorry. What do you think?"

"Lionstar is right. The elders must choose themselves. Is it agreed?" Riverstar mewed.

Falconstar nodded.

"Then we will all meet here tomorrow. Bring all members of you Clans. If the next earthquake is close we may have to leave immediately," Aquastar meowed. The other leaders nodded. "Then I will see all of you tomorrow."

Early the next morning, Aquastar lead her entire Clan to Four Rocks. They were the first to arrive at the clearing. Only Wolfheart was missing as she had gone to speak with the wolves to warn them.

"She's so concerned with the wolves, where's her loyalty to the Clans?" grumbled Mossear.

Mistmoon placed her tail on the grouchy elder's shoulders. "You know as well as I do that she might have lost her life, twice I might add, if they hadn't saved her." Mossear huffed in response.

Just then NightClan entered the clearing. Immediately, Falconstar and Aquastar moved off to speak.

"This place is gonna get real full real fast," Sunpaw meowed to Twilightpaw. NightClan steadily streamed into the clearing with the elders bringing up the rear. Scarshoulder and Longfur joined the MysticClan elders.

At last, MoonClan and SunClan entered, almost at the same time. The clearing was practically overflowing with cats. Once again, the elders of the two Clans joined the others. Riverstar and Lionstar padded over to Aquastar and Falconstar.

"Mama, why are we out here?" mewed Patchkit.

"I'm tired," added Stonekit.

Rabbittail licked each of them on top of the head. "Hush little ones," the SunClan queen meowed. "Everything will be okay."

The tension practically made the fur of the gathers cats stand on end. Finally, the elders approached the leaders of the Clans. "We have come to a decision," Scarshoulder rasped.

Falconstar nodded towards Four Rocks. "Then tells us."

Scarshoulder attempted to leap up but failed. Mountainside touched his shoulder with his tail, asking permission to be allowed to speak in the oldest of the elders' place. Scarshoulder nodded, and the SunClan elder jumped up. The other elders gathered at the base of the rocks. "Many of us elders are willing to attempt the journey, but there are those of us who are certain that they cannot make it. Scarshoulder, Oceantide, Poppypelt, Tortoiseshell, and Mossear have chosen to stay."

Meows of surprise and sadness sprung up all around them, but before Mountainside could continue, barking rose above the clamor. Suddenly, Wolfheart burst into the clearing. "We have to go now!" she yowled. "The next earthquake is happening now!"

"Warriors! Help the elders and the queens!" yowled Lionstar.

"Follow us!" Falconstar cried as he, Riverstar, and Aquastar raced out of the clearing. The warriors followed, one on either side of the elders or the queens. The only ones who stayed put were the elders who had chosen.

"What are you doing?" cried Ivyvine as the first trembles started.

"Staying behind, just as we said we would," Mossear answered.

"But this is crazy! You can't stay here!" Twilightpaw cried as she pushed the grumpy elder out of the way of a falling branch.

"There you are!" Twilightpaw turned to see her mother run back into the clearing. "We have to go NOW!"

"Not without making sure they are safe," the apprentice snarled.

"Fine," Wolfheart said in exasperation. "Elders, come on! We aren't going to let you die like this!"

Immediately, Wolfheart, Ivyvine, and Twilightpaw began to herd the elders away from Four Rocks just as the stones began to crumble. The warriors and the elders tried to make their way to safety, but now the trees were toppling down all around them, blocking their escape.

Suddenly, Tortoiseshell's legs buckled beneath him from running so fast. He yowled in surprise as he went down. The ominous shadow of a tree fell over him. It seemed to be falling in slow motion towards him. Before Wolfheart could reach the elder, a silvery cat grabbed him by the scruff and pulled him out of the way just in time. "Silvercloud!" meowed Ivyvine.

The MoonClan warrior nodded. "Darkriver and Sootfur stayed behind to help as well," she added.

"Let's move," the dark grey tom meowed.

Now with more cats to help the elders, the small party made their way to the edge of the forest, dodging falling debris. Finally, they burst out of the forest and into a clearing near a Thunderpath. They cats huddled together under wooden structures until the quakes finally subsided. The cats crept out from under the structure to examine their surroundings. The forest was destroyed. The area they had sheltered in was one of the places that Twolegs came to during the summer and ate outside.

Darkriver climbed up on top of one of the wooden structures the Twolegs ate at and looked around. In between the fallen trees he could see a stream of cats making their way up the hill and away from the forest. Some distance away from them he made out the sleek forms of the wolves following suit.

"Well, you got us out," Mossear said, just as grumpy as usual. She twitched her tail irritably. "Shouldn't you be getting back to your Clans?"

"No way," Twilightpaw meowed. "We won't, can't leave you guys alone."

"Do not worry about us, apprentice," Poppypelt rasped. "Besides, if you go now, you'll be able to catch up to the others."

"Have no fear about that. I'm the best tracker in my Clan," Sootfur meowed, sounding a little boastful. "I can pick up their trail easy."

"Look, there really isn't any point in sticking around," Scarshoulder growled. "You might as well go on. There is no reason for you to stay here and watch us come to the end of our lives."

Ivyvine's ear pricked forward. "You know, it's not right for you to just stay here and wait to die."

"No, it's not right to lie," Tortoiseshell meowed, his failing hearing once more causing problems.

Mossear rolled her eyes. "And what do you propose, young'un?"

"Well," Ivyvine hesitated, "you may not like it, but it's better than sitting around here…"

-----

"Windy, maybe we should take a break…" Hedge said, sitting in front of his friend, his paws curled against his chest in nervousness.

"No," Windwalker meowed sharply, limping up over the hill. "I have to make it home."

She had managed to cross the Thunderpath without incident and had continued on without rest. She absolutely refused to stop for fear of the ThunderClan cats catching her and bringing her back. She had long since stopped walking on her broken leg and was now dragging it along the ground, too tired to even hold it up.

Hedge came up on her good side, staring into her single blue eye. "Please stop for a rest. I don't like seeing you like this, Windy."

She looked at him sadly. "I understand, but I have to find my way home, before my Clan leaves." Suddenly, her good ear pricked and she turned her head. "I hear voices. Come on." She seemed to regain some of her energy. As much as she loved traveling with Hedge, being with ThunderClan had reminded her of her mother and her brother and sister. She missed life around cats and she hoped that the voices she heard were friendly. Maybe they'd want to travel with her, even just for a little while. Windwalker limped towards some bushes.

"What will we do now, Soul?"

"Amethyst, relax. I'll take care of you. Nothing will happen to any of you as long as I'm around."

"Soul, behind you!"

Windwalker pushed through the bushes to see a young cat and four kits huddling behind her. The fear of the kits increased ten times as she emerged. The red cat who was defending them gasped in horror. Windwalker turned her head aside in shame. She then remembered how ugly she was.

"G-g-go away!" the red cat snarled. She flicked her tail, trying to shoo the kits away.

"Please," Windwalker whispered. "please don't go."

The cat stopped snarling. "What?"

"I won't hurt you or the kits, I promise," Windwalker meowed. She looked up again. The cat's fur was starting to lie flat, although she was still standing protectively in front of the kits.

"What…What happened to you? Just who are you?" the cat meowed.

"My name is Windwalker. As to what happened, let's say I argued with a Twoleg monster and lost."

"Sooo, you're not going to hurt us?" the yellow kit asked.

Windwalker smiled as she shook her head. "No, no. Why would I want to hurt a kit?"

"Cause a rogue like you killed our mother!" snarled the black kit, puffing up to about twice her size.

"No!" the Wanderer gasped. "That's horrible! I would never do something like that!"

Just then, one of the kits, her white pelt sporting brindle patches, walked right up to Windwalker.

"Amethyst!" the red cat cried.

"Don't worry so much, Soul. I think she's okay. She certainly speaks better than any rogue we've ever met," Amethyst mewed.

"That's because I'm not a rogue," Windwalker said, looking down at the little kit. She bent her head to touch the kit's nose with her own. Amethyst flinched back, the forming scars on her face scaring. But she recovered quickly and reached up to Windwalker.

"Hey, look what I caught!"

"What d'ya think you're doing?!" Windwalker's head shot up to a very surprised grey kit holding down the tail of a very angry chipmunk.

"Hey, let him go! That's my friend, Hedge. Hedge, this is…um…"

"Geez, I'm sorry," the grey mewed. "I'm Granite." He lifted up his paw, and Hedge, who had been pulling on his tail, tumbled forward.

"Jet," the black meowed gruffly. "And the crazy hyper one is Amber," she added, pointing at the yellow.

"My name's Amethyst," the brindle and white mewed.

"And I'm Soul," the red finished. She raised her head, and for the first time Windwalker noticed that she had a strange silver vine around her neck. Hanging from it was what looked like a perfectly round silver leaf with strange black marking on it. "So, if you aren't a rogue, what are you?"

"Windy here is a Wanderer, but she was a cat from…uh…where were you from?" Hedge asked. "Short term memory, remember?"

"I was born into MysticClan. But I left them a long time ago for a special reason, and now I'm just trying to find my way back. What about you?"

"I was born in a Twoleg place, but I didn't like living alone. Then I met these four and their mother. We became a family. But a few days ago, our mother was attacked by a rogue and he killed her. I'm now trying to find a safe place where these guys can grow up," Soul meowed.

"Well, if you don't mind traveling, you can come with me and Hedge. Like I said, I'm trying to find my Clan again. I'm sure they'd welcome you. Aquastar is a very fair leader. What do you say?" Windwalker asked, hope in her good eye.

"Well…" Soul paused. The four kits looked up at her, their eyes clearly begging her to say yes. "I don't know what a Clan is, but you certainly sound as though it is not a bad thing, especially since you want to go back so badly. Tell you what, if you teach us about this Clan, we'll come with you."

"It's a deal!" Windwalker mewed.

"But, do you think we can rest for tonight before we go? We've been traveling for a while, and we're kind of tired," Soul asked.

"Oh, absolutely," Windwalker replied, lying down.

"Sure, when I say take a break, she fights. When they ask, 'absolutely' she says," Hedge muttered, but nevertheless curled up on Windwalker's back.

"Goodnight, Hedge. See you in the morning, Windwalker," Amethyst mewed, cuddling up against Windwalker's side. Amber, Jet, Granite, and Soul curled up nearby.

"Goodnight, all," Windwalker purred, laying her head down and finally fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi-ho! See, I'm getting better at updating at better times. I'm trying to do at least one update per week, but with college starting, we'll see how that goes. And for those followers of my Lost in Blue fic, I'm so sorry for letting it just sit there for so long, but I kinda wrote myself into a corner and now I'm desperately looking for a crack in a wall to slip through and get back into it. Oh, and everyone, say hi to AmethestHeart. She's one of my bestest friends and I finally convinced her to get an account. HI, AMMY! ;)**

Chapter 4

When Ivyvine finished explaining her plan loudly enough for even Tortoiseshell to understand, elders and warriors alike stared at her bugged-eyed.

"You want us to do _what_?" screeched Mossear.

"Ivyvine, we realize that you once lived near Twolegs, but we are Clan cats. We cannot live there," Scarshoulder meowed, his rough, gravelly voice taking on a note of surprise.

Ivyvine scuffed her paw along the ground in embarrassment. "Please, think about it first. It just isn't right to just leave you out here to die of cold or starvation. Not all Twolegs are bad. I'm sure you could find homes with some of them-"

"You aren't listening, we're Clan cats! We can't live with Twolegs; it's against the Warrior Code!" Poppypelt cried.

"Well, if you think about it," Tortoiseshell began, "we aren't actually a part of a Clan anymore."

All the other elders looked at him in utter awe and amazement. Then, slowly, Mountainside nodded. "He has a point…" the black tom meowed. Ivyvine looked up in surprise. "Perhaps, we should give this idea a chance…"

"As much as I don't like the thought of living as a kittypet, it certainly sounds a lot better than sitting around waiting to join StarClan," Oceantide added.

"And believe me, I don't expect you to become soft and cuddly kittypets. I know none of you would ever do that. Just give it a chance," Ivyvine mewed. "Please."

The other elders all turned to Scarshoulder. The oldest elder thought about it, then nodded. "I will give your plan a chance." Oceantide and Poppypelt both nodded in agreement.

"You've always had a good head on your shoulders," Tortoiseshell purred. "You'd never lead anyone into danger."

Only Mountainside and Mossear were against the idea. Neither of them however wanted to be outdone by the others, and reluctantly agreed to go as well.

"Then it looks like you've come to an agreement," Wolfheart meowed. "I say that we rest here tonight and then tomorrow we can see what sort of Twolegs live across the river."

The others nodded in agreement and found places to settle down. The elders chose a spot under some bushes while the warriors slept out in the open more. Ivyvine was still embarrassed and had chosen a spot far from the others. Both Twilightpaw and Wolfheart came over and lay down beside the young warrior.

"You were really brave to suggest that," the apprentice mewed in awe.

Wolfheart smiled gently and nodded. "I am very proud of you."

"But I've gone against the Warrior Code! I'm sending them straight to the Twolegs!" Ivyvine cried softly.

"Yes, but you may also be saving their lives. I doubt that StarClan would've been happy if they were just left out here to die," the senior warrior answered with a gentle lick. "Get some rest now. If this plan of yours is going to work, you'll need your energy to find the right places for the elders."

Ivyvine yawned and curled up. "Okay. Good night, Wolfheart, Twilightpaw."

Twilightpaw settled next to her mentor so their pelts touched. "'Night."

Wolfheart watched them with a smile and then looked up at the other warriors. They were watching with guarded expressions. She stood up and padded over to them. "Well?" she said softly.

"Are all your warriors like this? Willing to walk straight into the paws of Twolegs?" accused Darkriver.

Wolfheart raised her head. "I can assure you that we don't. Ivyvine is only doing what she can to help the elders. Isn't that in the Warrior Code as well?"

"That may be, but it still isn't right-" began Sootfur only to be cut off by Silvercloud.

"Hush. It doesn't matter what we think. The elders have decided for themselves and we can't change that. We might as well get to sleep." Grumbling, the other two stalked away. Silvercloud turned to Wolfheart. "I don't exactly condone what she's doing, but I am not against it either. I can tell she has their best interest in mind. I trust her, and you, for now." With that, she turned and rejoined the other warriors.

Wolfheart sighed and looked back at her Clan mates. "I hope you know what you're doing," she whispered as she padded to them and lay down again.

-----

"You won't beat me!" growled Jet, landing on top of Amber back.

"Wanna bet?" the yellow kit retorted as she flipped over, throwing her sister off.

"Nicely done," Windwalker meowed. She had taught the kits some basic battle moves and was now watching them practice. "Granite, don't be afraid to try something different if the swipe isn't working for you. A good warrior is able to adapt to any fight."

Soul padded up to them carrying a vole and a mouse. "Looking good, kits," she called as she put the fresh-kill down.

She turned to Soul. The Wanderer found herself having to twist her head farther than usual to focus on her friend because of her missing eye and ear. They caused her many problems. She couldn't pinpoint sounds anymore, and her depth perception was completely useless. It had been hard to teach the kits, but she had managed. "Do you want to practice some of the moves with me?" Windwalker meowed to the red she-cat.

"Well…I don't know. It's just that…I'm not much of a fighter." Windwalker looked up in interest. "Do all Clan cats have to be warriors?"

Windwalker smiled and shook her head. "No, there's one very special position: the medicine cat. It's the job of the medicine cat to help the sick and injured cats. They also interpret signs from StarClan."

"StarClan?"

"I never told you about StarClan? It is the Clan of the cats who have died and now watch over us from Silverpelt," Windwalker answered.

"Silverpelt? Do all of the Clan cats go there?" The scarred cat nodded. "Is…did our mother go there?"

Windwalker stiffened. "I don't know. It never really occurred to me to ask what outsiders believed…Although…" Her mind wandered back to Slivermoon. That old cat wasn't Clan, but surely there was a good place for a good cat. "I honestly don't know."

Soul thought about this. "Can you teach me anything about being a medicine cat?"

"Not much. I only know the few herbs that I was treated with, and even those I don't remember much about. I was kind of out of it," Windwalker said sheepishly.

"It's okay," Soul mewed. "Maybe when we find your Clan I can ask to train as a medicine cat." Windwalker nodded with a smile.

"Windwalker, tell us more about the Clans!" Amber mewed excitedly. The others all piled in around her.

"Well, I don't know very much about them. Remember, I left before I even became an apprentice," the battered she-cat replied, scuffing her paw in the dirt.

"Then tell us what you do know," Amethyst mewed.

Windwalker smiled at the little brindle kit. "Well, Wolfheart and Emberflame used to tell us stories about them before we went to sleep at night. My mother said that NightClan cats were very fierce. They don't trust anyone, and nobody really trusts them, even though they can be extremely loyal.

"SunClan is the exact opposite. They are always friendly and welcoming, though many of them have quick tempers.

"MoonClan is a patient, calm, and thoughtful Clan. They never make a decision or a judgment until they have all the facts."

"And MysticClan?" Amethyst interrupted excitedly.

Windwalker purred softly. "MysticClan cats are brave and loyal. They will take risks for anything they think is right, even if others don't think so."

"They sound nice," the brindle kit mewed, curling up next to Windwalker. Her purple eyes slid closed.

"Humph. NightClan sounds much more interesting," growled Jet, pouncing on a nearby leaf.

"Hey, guys, we should get some rest," Soul meowed.

"But I'm not tired," Amber meowed.

Granite snorted. "You're never tired." He lay down with a sigh.

Amber shot him a glare, but curled up with Soul. Jet abandoned her leaf and joined them. Amethyst remained with Windwalker, already asleep.

Just then, Hedge came scampering up. He stopped short when he saw Windwalker and the kit together.

"What's wrong?" Windwalker asked softly. Hedge was staring at Amethyst sadly. Noticing this, the she-cat smiled gently. "You think you've been replaced, don't you? Well, that's not true. Just because I've found other cats doesn't mean I don't care about you anymore. You were my best friend in the beginning, and you still are. Now get over here. You know I can't sleep without my favorite furry friend."

Hedge hesitated, then ran up and cuddled into the fur on her neck. "Thanks, Windy. I did think that you wanted to be with them more than me. After all, they're cats and I'm a chipmunk…prey. I didn't want to lose you."

She twisted her head around and licked him between the ears. "I don't want to lose you either. And I promise, I'll make sure that we will always be together. Good night, my little friend."


	6. Chapter 5

**Yay, got this done a lot sooner than I had hoped. Well, actually I had this started a while back, so all I had to do was just touched it up a bit. So…yeah…**

Chapter 5

"So, who wants to go first?" Ivyvine called over her shoulder to the other elders as she led them across the bridge. She could see that the Twoleg place was still standing despite the earthquake.

"Did she say 'thirst'?" she heard Tortoiseshell meow.

"_First_," hissed Mossear.

"Oh, yes. I will," he said to the young warrior.

Ivyvine nodded to herself. _Tortoiseshell_, she thought. _Old, friendly, funny…Yes, of course! That will be a perfect home. As long as he's still there, Tortoiseshell will be quite happy._ As they got closer to the Twoleg place, memories of her old street life began to return. She remembered every road, every house, every person that was there.

"I know just the place," she said loudly, falling back next to the elder. "There's an old ma-Twoleg who lives just outside of the to-Twoleg place. I used to visit him whenever the weather was especially bad. He was very friendly to me. I'm sure he'd love to have your company."

"Is that so? Well, I should like to see this place," the old tom replied.

"This way." They reached the other side without any incident and Ivyvine veered off the narrow Thunderpath and started across the field. As they got closer to the Twoleg place, they could see a small Twoleg nest outside it. Around it was a short white border, "A fence," Ivyvine supplied, and on either side of a path that lead through a "gate" were flowers of all sorts. They could see the legs of a Twoleg just beyond it. Ivyvine motioned with her tail for the others to stay back, and approached the gate.

She mewed loudly once, and then again. An elderly Twoleg twisted around from where he was kneeling, tending to his plants. A wide smile spread across his face.

"Ah, Emerald, you are as lovely as ever. I see those pretty green eyes haven't dulled at all," he said, reaching out a forepaw. Ivyvine walked into it, allowing the Twoleg to scratch her ears. She then beckoned to Tortoiseshell with her tail.

"Come on. It's alright," she mewed to him. The elder came around the fence, and when the old Twoleg saw him, he began to laugh.

"So, you brought a friend for a visit, eh? Well, come here, old fellow. Let's have a look at you," the Twoleg said brightly.

Tortoiseshell walked up to him nervously and sniffed the hand he held out to the tom. "He knows not to touch without permission. Smart one, he is," he meowed before lowering his head and allowing the Twoleg to pet him.

Ivyvine began to walk away, nodding to the tom in farewell as he leaned into the hand. "Ah, I see that you still have better things to do than keep an old man company, eh? No matter, I'm sure this fellow would be more than happy to stay a while, won't you?" the Twoleg said, eyes never leaving Tortoiseshell's.

Ivyvine paused to meow at him before leaving the garden. "This man will be good to him. Let's go," she meowed to the others. They shrugged to each other and followed her.

"Who's next?" she asked when they were closer to the Twoleg place. "How about you two?" she nodded to Oceantide and Poppypelt.

The two she-cats exchanged glances before Poppypelt asked, "What kind of place were you thinking of, young'un?"

"Well, you two were queens, right? I was thinking about the orphanage. I used to hunt mice there. They Twolegs there was always happy to be rid of them, and the kits were always very kind to me. They were energetic, but they never pulled my tail or were too rough when they played with me," she mewed.

"They sound better than our own," Oceantide said with a small purr.

-----

"You've done good," Scarshoulder meowed to Ivyvine. Both Oceantide and Poppypelt had loved the orphanage, and the Twoleg kits were thrilled about having two such lovely cats staying with them. Mountainside had found an equally nice home with a young male Twoleg who owned a strange nest that was filled with Twoleg food. Now only Scarshoulder and Mossear remained. "What kind of a place were you thinking of for me? I'm hoping for a nice quiet place, if you know of anywhere like that."

"Indeed I do," Ivyvine meowed. "There's a library just down the block. People aren't allowed to be too noisy in them. Follow me."

"There she goes, using those words again," hissed Darkriver. "Hey, Wolfheart, you're _loyal_ warrior seems to be returning to her roots again." Ivyvine winced as she looked back at the NightClan warrior. She couldn't help it if she used human words. How in StarClan's name could she explain libraries and books to forest cats? Besides, being back in the place that she had grown up in was now reawakening every memory she had. She hadn't realized how much she missed the town until she was back in it.

Wolfheart's icy-blue eyes turned even colder. She whirled around to challenge the warrior, but Mossear stepped in between the two growling warriors.

"Now you see here, _Night_Clan," she snarled, "what gives you the right to judge a _Mystic_Clan cat? You have only known her for two days now; you know nothing about her. When she first came asking to join my Clan, I was very against the idea. But Ivyvine has proved herself to be just as loyal as Clanborn cats. Did you know that she asked Aquastar to postpone her warrior ceremony because she wanted to make sure that she understood the warrior way of life? Of course not. I have great respect for her, so I don't want to hear you bad-mouth her ever again, got it, mouse-brain?" Darkriver could only nod meekly. "Good. And if I ever hear you say anything like this again, StarClan help me, I'll claw your fur off." She turned to Ivyvine. "Well? Get on with leading us to this library thing."

Ivyvine immediately obeyed, not wanting to irk the grumpy elder even more. Scarshoulder walked beside her with the MysticClan cats close behind them. The other three cats could only shrug to each other and follow.

-----

Scarshoulder had indeed found a good home in the library. Only Mossear remained without a home. "Well? Where are you unloading me?" she rasped to Ivyvine.

Ivyvine chuckled softly. "I have just the place for you. Come."

"Oh, I can't wait to see this," the elder meowed dryly.

"It's the home of a very close friend of mine," Ivyvine continued. "I'm sure that her Twolegs won't mind having you around, as long as you behave of course," she added with a wink.

Ivyvine jumped up onto a windowsill and beckoned Mossear to follow. After helping the elder up, she tapped on the glass. Inside the Twoleg nest, a table was just under the window, and on top of that table was a cage. A furry brown and white head popped up inside the cage. As soon as the little creature caught sight of them, it found its way out of the cage and popped open the latch on the window. "It's been a while since I last saw you, Ivy," the creature squeaked to the brown she-cat.

"I've missed you, too, Toffee. Are your humans around?"

"No, it's just me. Come on in, and bring your friends." Though the invitation was for everyone, only the MysticClan cats accepted it. Darkriver, Silvercloud, and Sootfur remained outside, hidden in some bushes.

As soon as the cats had come in, Toffee lay down next to Ivyvine. "So, how has it been in the wild, Ivy?" she asked.

"For the most part, it has been good. But lately we've been having some trouble. That is why I'm here. You know that earthquake that there was?"

"Yeah. It wasn't too bad, but I heard that a nearby forest was destroyed. Was that your home?" the guinea pig wheeked.

"Yes, it was. The Clans have left it in search of a new home, but there are some who wish to remain behind. Toffee, this is Mossear. I though this might make a good home for her. What do you think?"

"Well, I myself am fine with it, but my humans may not like the idea. But I have a feeling that my girl will be able to convince them to let you stay, even if you become more of an outdoor cat."

"I'd almost prefer living outside than in a Twoleg nest with a rat as a den mate," Mossear growled, though not as gruffly as she was with other cats.

"Ugh, back to this are we? Ivy, why didn't you tell them what I am? You know that I hate being called a rat. We already went though this once before with those two kit-friends of yours, remember?"

"Relax, Toffee. I'm sure it wasn't meant as an insult," Ivyvine meowed, licking the ruffled animal between the ears.

"Fine. Listen, Moss, I am a guinea pig; not a rat, a mouse, a hamster, or a gerbil. And don't you forget that."

Mossear's head rose sharply. "And my name is Mossear, _guinea pig_," she meowed, although not angrily. She'd never admit it, but she was impressed by the little animal's spunk.

Toffee shrugged. "Hey, what did you expect? I'm a rodent. My memory isn't good enough to remember long names. Let's just go with Moss, okay?"

"Very well," Mossear meowed.

Toffee walked over to the elder. "I'm glad that we've come to an agreement. Let me show you around."

-----

"Hey, Windwalker, maybe we should take a break," Soul meowed to the limping cat.

"No, we can't. We're so close to the territories of the wolves," she answered. "My mother created a pact with them, saying that they won't attack any cats, but there's one pack in particular that may not uphold the agreement."

"Wolves?! You never said anything about wolves!" Soul cried. The kits gathered closer around their adopted sister. "And how can a cat make a pact with a wolf? They can't understand us!"

Sighing, Windwalker stopped and turned to face them. She felt Hedge's paws grip her fur even tighter. She could guess what the little animal was thinking. "Most cats cannot speak with wolves, but my mother has the ability to. There is one pack in particular that we are close friends with, and they helped to convince the others to leave us alone. But one of them is a ruthless pack who doesn't like being told what to do. They are the ones we have to watch out for. Now, let's go before they find us so close to their borders. We haven't crossed them, but the close range alone might be enough to spark an attack. The sooner we get to Clan territories the better." With that, she turned and resumed her pace.

"I don't think this is such a good idea anymore," Soul meowed. "Perhaps Clan life isn't meant for us."

"What? We've come all this way for nothing?" Amethyst meowed. "No. I'm not turning back now. You can if you want to, but I'm going with Windwalker." The kit raced to catch up with the she-cat.

"Nice to see that someone believes me," Windwalker meowed softly to Amethyst when she had caught up.

"Well?" Jet asked Soul. "Are we going or what?"

"You're mother told me to protect you, and I will keep my promise to her," the red cat meowed. "Windwalker, wait up!"

"Glad to see that you decided to join us."

"Well you're awful snippy today," Granite mewed.

Windwalker looked down in surprise. "Have I?"

Hedge leaned over so he could look his friend, albeit upsidedown, in the eye. "Yeah, ya have, Windy."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize it. It's just...I just can't shake the feeling that something is wrong."

"Like what?" Amber asked, charging up so fast that she skidded and bumped into Windwalker's leg. "Oops, sorry."

Windwalker gave the kit a quick smile before her expression returned to the pensive look she had been carrying around since they had woken up. "I'm not sure...I just know something isn't right, and I'm worried about my Clan because of it."


End file.
